Earth (Space)
The boundary between earth and the vast expanse of space. The lack of atmosphere can be costly for all who venture here without protection or suitable vessel. This is where fighters can cut loose with less fear of destruction or innocent injury. You can RP here. Fight the scourge: The demon lord Dumplin Time patrollers have been gathered on the boundary of earths atmosphere, Trunks had warned them of a ex time patroller who has been causing destruction and general annoyances throughout the universe at large. This being was known as Dumplin and it was time to put down this rogue element for good. Bastion appears in the atmosphere gap at the co-ordinates provided by Trunks "I feel kind of weird having to face another time patroller but if the tales of his exploits are true it may be for the best." he looks around "i guess i must be early or at least first" Bastion crosses his arms and waits for the others. Quite literally as Bastion says that a huge Blue flash occurs and butterflies scatter from the centre as all the butterflies finally fly away Monarch is revealed in the centre. "Bastion informed me we have a rogue time patrol member to kill. I could honestly care less who this person is but the temptation of a strong fighter was just too great for me I couldn't resist." He smirks "Plus I'm always happy to put down those who are too weak. It's really doing them a kindness" Shin arrives shortly after the others with a smile and a wave. "Hey guys. Trunks gave me an O2 Pill so I could breathe in space, I'm not like a Saiyan or Android, I still need air." he said with a laugh. His swords were that of Shirasaya Katana. A shirasaya is a plain Japanese blade mount consisting of a scabbard and hilt, traditionally made of nurizaya wood and used when a blade was not expected to see use for some time and needed to be stored. They were externally featureless, unlike the usually decorated katana. Shin's however were the new homes for his blades Ryoshima and Kuronetsu. Kevryn arrives a short while after all three of them and stops just behind them all. "I'm here. Looks like Trunks gathered all of us here to fight one of the ex Time Patrollers. If Ubu and Tenshi are any examples, this fight won't be easy." he says looking at Zucana and then over to Bastion and finally at Shin and his new swords. "Sometimes I wonder how this rag-tag group gets through some of these near apocalyptic situations alive." he says shaking his head. A communication comes from the time next courtesy of trunks "good everyone is there i have ot bend the rules a little and divert this time into an isolated pocket so Dumplin cant escape using the scroll he took" there is the sound of a scuffle for the communicator before Erstons voice rings through "Yo newbloods, i'm gonna give you a warning about Dumplin he is small but he packs a punch and he is very very very annoying so try not to let him get under your skin ok?" the communication cuts out as a small fissure appears as someone jumps through a small rotund black skinned majin wearing pink heart armor and a bright lime green scarf that covers his mouth, there are multicoloured back light spotlights streamers and dramatic music accompanying his entrance "I am the lone survivor the demon god Dumplin" he loudly procliams with a voice that sounds like gilbert godfrey with his arms raised above his head triumphantly. Bastion pauses surpressing an urge to laugh "I know the old time patrollers were eccentric but damn if he doesn't take the cake. I didn't think anything could top Erstons forced dancing routine" Bastion laughs slightly "heh i needed that" Monarch smirks and gestures towards the strange black blob in front of him. "This is seriously who we're here to fight? Well this shouldn't take long. I kind of expected more really but this will definitely be good for a laugh." He says with a grin "You won't be surviving much longer friend, trust me. Though I suppose your demon God title will be much more apt in Hell." His dirty pink eyes seem to hold malicious intent as he smirks. Shin takes his swords out of his scabbards before having a thought that makes him observe Dumplin a little more. "Wait a second, didn't you try to hit on Ubu before? I remember her talking about that." Shin inquires thinking back with a thought cloud appearing of the blob having hearts as he talks and Ubu creating her gigantic fist and punching him away. "I don't think it ended well. Though, I don't know a single person who can flirt with Ubu and get out unhurt." he says laughing spinning his right sword so the blade faces away and gets into a fighting stance. Kevryn cracks his knuckles and then his neck. "So, this is the scourge "Demon God Dumplin". You don't seem all that tough to me." Kevryn says as he powers up. "I'm the world's strongest Saiyan, I won't lose to someone like you." he says as he makes his Ki Gauntlets appear on his arms. Dumplin points at the gathered patrolers "What you think those with your power can stop me Hyakhyakhyakhyakhyak" he bounces around while letting out his strange laughter before dissapearing and for lack of a better word pinballing between everyone throwing them off balance. Bastion flips back post impact reflexively drawing his tonfas "huh he is faster than i expected i'm not going to lie, but its not like i havent had to deal with enough of this sort of thing" Bastion starts drawing in energy entering a combat stance "guess we'll just have to beat it down like the last demon god" Monarch formed the buttershield before getting hit due to his perception of time being slowed down due to his pink eyes "Hmm he is extremely fast. Were it not for my vastly enhanced vision I wouldn't of been able to react to that. Not that it matters he's still pathetic compared to us, a speedy bug is just as easily crushed it may just be a bit harder to stand on. Let's just hope he doesn't have any regrets." He smirks Shin creates an T with his swords and bounces Dumplin off of them while being knocked back. "Yikes. Training with Ubu sure has helped with that category but..." sees Dumplin is heading straight for Kevryn. "Oh this won't end well. Um, is there air in space? I hope not." he says backing off and getting out of the way Kevryn's direction of strike. Kevryn growls at the incoming blob and punches it with the Planetcracker Punch at full power stopping the blob and creating cracks in the vastness of space which shatter and cause a huge shockwave of power to pass by everyone and send Dumplin back away from them and Kevryn holds his hand. "Heh, durable pice of shit. You're no match for us, you weakling." he states floating over to join his comrades. Royal beat down In the universe 649 a large scale battle is taking place above earth, hundreds of PTO goons are being disgorged by a frost demon King Cold's ship. The Time patrollers have been sent to intercept and prevent this foe from claiming the dragonballs and destroying the earth. Bastion is in the centre of a large crowd of the PTO soldiers, he throws his waxing pole at one such goon smashing him in the face, the pole splits into its 2 tonfas which he catches one by one clipping them toether spinning and beating down some of the men surrounding him "This is an ok work out though seriously guys attacking one at a time, come on you will never be promoted from dumb henchmen making a rookie mistake like that" Bastion puts his tonfas together and forms an android barrier pushing the foes away then concentrating it in a small ball and firing it at the goons blowing them away. Monarch appears back to back with Bastion. "Oh I love it when we get to fight goons." He says punching one of them in the face knocking him out before throwing ki balls into the vast crowd of them. "They're so much fun, it's like an endless wave of tactless training dummies." He opens his palm and a butterfly flies from it to a nearby gaggle of goons and promptly explodes. Aaron floats above some of the goons, aiming his staff."Fire!" He yells, an orb of Soul Energy firing down into the crowd, creating a massive explosion."Monarch, I think we'll need a lot more Fireworks." He says with a chuckle. A few goons simply begin dropping left and right from quick and silent slash noises before one is kicked in its teeth and sent away. Shin appears and repetedly seems to jump in the air in front of Aaron. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I fixed my 'I can't fly' problem with a little Geppo." he said with a grin before air hiking off of the air and slashing a few more goons. "yeah it is a pretty fun way to blow off some steam before we deal with boss man" Bastion starts spinning his staff infront of him using his energy to create a sort of ki cyclone sucking up a good chunk of the soldiers surrounding him "but you would think they would learn, i mean if 100 failed doing this tactic then why would 100 more succeed. I'm starting to see what you meant about Saiyans learning battlefield strategy to prevent this eh Monarch" Bastion watches Shin bounce along the air muttering to himself "well uh thats resourceful i uh guess" Monarch smirks as five butterflies fly off in different directions each creating a large explosion in a group of goons "If at first your friends all die, sacrifice yourself for honour. It's pretty much the goon code of honour." He syas with a laugh "The big boss man here is King Cold right? He shouldn't be too huge a threat but before I came to our time he was stronger then any living Saiyan by miles, though now, so am I." He says with a grin. "It wouldn't be wise to underestimate him though he isn't space emperor for nothing." Another butterfly explodes Aaron waves to Shin."Hey Shin! Seems you've figured out a new ability...As have I" Aaron begins to glow a white, before rushing along the ground mowing down Hundreds of goons."I call this Soul Amalgam!" He says as the white splits into 6 Aarons, each a different color. They all began to fight against the army. Shin watches everyone having fun and laughs a little before scratching at his back. "Ack, this darn itch has been on my back since we fought, Bastion." Shin complains before pushing off of the air and avoiding a laser blast and then creating a large red flaming orb in his hand and tossing it into the goons. "Dragon Grenade!" he shouts as huge flames erupt and incinerate alot of the goons while everyone else seems to get an instant tan. "Whoo! Haven't done that one in a good bit." he says hopping in the air and laughing. A goon with a fancy hat on appearing to be the leader begins calling into his scouter for help. Suddenly there is a sword sticking out the front of his chest. Behind where the man in the fancy hat once was stands a tall Frost Demon, he has a small head with two horns similar to that of a bull. He has lavender skin and the top of his head is a dark blue. His eyes are small and red. Covering his chest is the same battle armour used by the saiyans and all of King Colds Goons however draping the shoulders and reaching down to his ankles is a long red cape. "Now, now then Captian, you remember what happened to the last Captain that disappointed me." The man with the sword through his chest makes a slight squeak as the sword is removed. "You there commander, you're Captain now. Do not disappoint me." He sheathes his sword and approaches the party. "Well, well I certainly didn't expect to see any resistence from this puny planet, especially not from two talking monkies and tin can and something that seems one step away from being a designer hand bag. No matter. You will fall before the might of my army just like all the others." He moves back slightly to admire what he assumes will be carnage. "Captain, send your men to destroy them." Hundreds of goons throw themselves at the party in a feeble attempt to do damage. "Hmm well he seems to have the same attitude as Frieza though i guess the apple never falls far from the tree, I'll make the opening you guys get making the goon evisceration" Bastion charges forward headlong into the goons charging ki into his waxing pole and swinging it catching a large chunk of the horde in a swing throwing them upwards he finishes the swing with a bow "and now we welcome you to your final curtain call" he reappears next to the others "have fun" A huge amount of butterflies form around Monarch and all go shooting off right through many of the goons heads ending their lives instantly, the all begin to loop around killing many more before eventually they all shoot towards King Cold. The first one blowing up on impact after which he pulls out his sword and slices down the rest of them before they could make contact. "Heh, that's most of them down and a pretentious, foolish king hit once. Time to show just how far beyond the rest of the Saiyan race I am now." He says with a smirk. Aaron sighs, the colors merging into white, and then fading back to his normal aura."You know, all that Saiyan Race talk, and how you're beyond all others is kinda rude considering I'm right here...But I see where you're coming from, and I know this guy deserves whats coming to him." He gets into a battle stand. Shin puts both of his blades away and while hopping he bows slightly. "My father's a king too, though you're n where near his level of power you ugly alien freak." he says with a chuckle before unsheathing one of his swords quickly enough to cause a small typhoon of fire to encompass the patrollers and knock away the goons. "Alrighty, let's kick this thing off!" he says hopping in pain holding one sword. King Cold turns to his new Captain "Why did you have to disappoint me?" The captain begins screaming for help. Cold lifts his index finger raising the Captain off the ground then makes a fist causing him to blow up screaming in agony. "You just can't get the staff these days. Well if my men can't kill you pathetic excuses for life forms I'll just have to do it myself. I am the emperor of an empire that stretches over galaxy's. To me you are but mere insects who need to be crushed beneath my boot. I own this galaxy, I own you, I own your planet. If I wanted to I could blow it up right now. But I won't I think I want to steal the souls from your eyes by my own hand, you dare defy me you will face my wrath and suffer the punishment for treason. Death. When I'm through with you, you'll be begging me for mercy and as I destroy your planet I will say no. Only once you've witnessed your planet and everyone you've ever loved be taken from you, only then will I finally let you die." He smirks "I didn't have to do this, you shouldn't of got in my way. Now I will show you what it is to feel true fear." He draws his sword. A Meeting of the Minds Trevelyan had spent so much time in isolation after assisting Oriana, that using the emptiness of space to clear his mind and contemplate what had become of his life as of late. It wasn't a bad position he was in, but rather a reclusive one. The former General now spent his day trying to find his enlightenment once more. It was like finding a paradise but then being knocked out and left in an unknown location with no map on how to get back. He would slowly center himself while floating outside the gravitational pull of Earth, looking out towards the stars in search of the Theory of Everything. "I knew it." Turnis says abruptly. He stands floating in space looking at the titan sized Saiyan. "Trevelyan. The former king." he says in a harsh voice. "What brings you to this planet you reject?" he asks his tone serious and mocking. Turnis read up on the history of Trevelyan once or twice and learned about how he trained and fought before he was killed. His resurrection was a surprise as his Scouter picked up his Base Level but it was a familiar reading according to the Saiyan language. "Is this going to be like Frieza all over again? Are you going to turn into something more powerful and wreak havoc because you were unjustly killed?" Trevelyan just hovered there silently for a moment. "Who?" Trevelyan's time was before that of what would become the Harbringer of destrution to Planet Plant...wait. He heard from the fallen Saiyans in Purgatory that it was called Planet Vegeta now. "I didn't want to come here, but well, things happened in Outworld that I had to be returned to the land of the Living." He then turned around with his hands behind his back looking towards Venus in the distance...somewhere out there. "Wait, who are you exactly? Are you one of that man Kevryn's lackies here to collect the bill for that robot I broke some years ago?" He looked over his shoulder slowly. "Why such hostility though, is it because I avoided payment for so long? He did say it wasn't anything to worry about." He laughed deeply as he continued facing the Sun. Turnis grunted. "Don't use that name, it's not my real name. You know exactly who I am. I am the Saiyan Turnis." he said defiantly as he floated forward his red tail unraveled. "I came after your reign but your weakness and pacifism is what got you killed, I don't care how or what you trained with." he says giving a cold stare and seems to be ready for a fight should one occur. "You seem... weaker however than the textbooks could decipher. I guess your time in Other World softened you up even more." Turnis' ship in the distance could be seen hovering in the Exosphere far away from the Stratosphere where the two Saiyans float. "So answer me, did you come here for a fight?" "Ha, it wasn't the unification of Plant and the diplomatic ties that got me killed. It was a stronger opponent. You know I make no excuses for whatever happened to me. The Silverback Shock Troops were galaxy renowned." He floated forward. "If by peace through blood is your idea of pacifism, then I would happily concur with you." He groaned lightly. "Perhaps, I actually got to spend much of my afterlife with what remains of my family before I was wished back to life on this planet." He rubbed his biceps slowly. "Wouldn't that be the question I should be asking you. Afterall, I was peacefully continuing the search for Enlightenment." He lowered his massive arms down, prepared to protect himself should the need arise. "My scouter reacted to your energy signature and honestly I'm looking for a fight from someone who can give me a challenge. So with that, I dare you to come at me you old fool!" he shouts getting into a solid stance that protects the majority of his body from the front of side facing his chest. He gives off a smile and charges up some energy. "This'll be a fight like none other before. An ex-Saiyan King and the Strongest Saiyan Alive." he says confidently as his energy reaches its maximum in his base form. "Is that all..." He slowly began to release his energy level until it peaked at the base. "I've found new found...you know all this talking is getting us no where." He took up an open base stance in the air. "Let me show you what pacifism has taught me Turnis. What ''caging the beast...''has allowed me to develop." His air is calm and focused preparing for what may be a considerable hurt since he's returned to life. Battle Fight to 1 HP! Saiyan Turnis * Health: 1,273,767.6/1,320,000 * Strength: 386 540.4 * Speed: 288 * Stamina: 2,168/2,300 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Armored Spike Uniform, Ki Gauntlest Great Swords, Darksign, Prismatic Core, Healing Capsule 2, Energy Capsule 2, Ailment Capsule 2 * Effects: +40% Strength, +60% Physical Damage, +55% Ki Damage, +25% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x 20 * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Gravity Hammer * Signature: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Destroyer Ball * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Destroyer Trevelyan * Health: 114,862.72/535,000 * Strength: 179 (225.54) * Speed: 134 (168.84) * Stamina: 764/900 * Mana: 338,000/520,000 * Blast Gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Magic Ring * Effects: Saiyan Purebreed (+25% to Physical Damage), Zenkai, Speed Boost (+26%), Strength Boost (+26%), Non-weapon Physical Attack Modifier (+25), Resistance Pierce (26%), Shield Crush (52%) * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump UP * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Blast 2: Meteor Strike * Signature: N/A * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature Transformation: Enlightenment: Way of the Open Palm Turn Order: Trevelyan, Turnis * Trevelyan manages to strike out first with simple jabs and kicks attempting to test the Saiyan's defenses (10 Punch/Kicks, 2 hit, 3,540 damage) * Turnis guard against the majority of the attacks. He ponders to himself for a short period as he guards wondering why the attacks were so weak. He charges forward and uses his Ki Gauntlets to strike out at the ex-king with a combo of attacks. Three punches followed by an uppercut and then two swift side kicks and then a sharp haymaker (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 7 hit, 108,944.64 damage). * Trevelyan was heavily rocked by the flinging fists, managing to stop himself mid flight. He rushed back and began to throw his own strikes once more. It was obvious this man was more prepared for a fight than he was. He would hunker down and continue his onslaught as long as he could. (10 Punches/Kicks, 9 hit, 15,930 damage) * Turnis is crushed under the weight of the heavier fists and knocked away through the atmosphere. "You're still weak! This isn't your full potential! Show me!!" he shouts as he charges forward and unleashes another flurry of attacks with his Ki Gauntlets leading the way smacking him back and matching him blow for blow (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 6 hit, 93,381.12 damage). * Trevelyan skidded through the air, almost air stepping back to the man before re-appearing and attempting to thud through the man's armor. "You shall have your just reward. Because it's coming forth soon." He then tested the man's armor once more. The inner coil of his soul finally tightened, ready to spring forth. (10 Punches/Kicks, 4 hit, 7,080 damage) * Turnis takes several of the attacks before retaliating and pushing him back. "Hmph." he crosses his arms and cracks his neck. "Your full power should be exciting to face. I'll give you some time then. You better not bore me." he states watching his opponent intently. (Skip Turn) * Trevelyan begins to funnel his arcane energy to his fingertips, clear flames appearing along his palms. As the flames gathered and began to envelop his body, his stance shifted to a loose stance, his body seemingly lighter. Even the air about his body seemed less compressed when the battle began. Trevelyan took a single step forward, appearing in front of Turnis. His palms came forward and stopped within an inch of the man's armor several times, the impacts suddenly appearing along the man's armor! (Enlightenment: Way of the Open Fist Activation, 9 Punch/Kicks, 6 hit, 26,762.4 damage) * Shocked, Turnis is hit by a majority of the strikes before he regains his footing. "Huh... seems you can hold your own, very well, I'll test my new move on you." he says smiling as he rushes forward and knees Trevelyan in the stomach before bashing him forward and rushing him. He beats him towards his elbow and knee joints as well as the collarbone and hips to try and destabilize his opponent (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 9 hit, 139,993.92 damage). * Struggling back to his feet from his aerial platform of sorts, this bruising had taken its toll, but the creator of the Silverback Shock Troop would not go down in to the sweet good night. Instead he struck the man with everything he had. Which at this point wasn't much...(10 Punch/Kicks, all hit, 33,453 damage) * Turnis is knocked back by the flurry of blows but opens up immediately after with his own strikes against Trevelyan. "You're slowing down! I thought this was going to be a more enjoyable fight. Oh well, I guess I'll use that move I mentioned earlier." he states before kicking Trevelyan back and charging something in his left hand (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes, 5 hit, 77,817.6 damage, Zenkai for Trevelyan +2 Str. +1 Spd.). * "What can I say, going to Hell and back can be quite draining on a person. Though I doubt you've ever taken that trip yourself. So I'll save my meeting of the minds, with meetings of palms to fists." He chuckled, clearly in pain as he poured in open palms towards Turnis. Rib shots, abdominal blows, the works! (10 Punch/Kicks, 4 hit, 13,532.4 damage) * Turnis waits for Trevelyan to get close to him and he catches his right arm with his own then locks his left arm with his left leg. "Saiyan Destroyer Ball!" Turnis shouts before he slams the piercingly black ball with an electrical aura into Trevelyan. The ball explodes into a horrific display of shadow and electricity as the nearby space is obliterated as well as disintegrating the nearby asteroids as if they were never there previously (Saiyan Destroyer Ball, hit, 116,186 damage reduced to 114,861.72). He then throws Trevelyan back and launches a short assault of normal punches to make sure the job is finished (5 punches, damage is regardless). * Turnis wins! EXP earned: 267,499 * Trevelyan loses! EXP earned: 50,149 Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area